


Gallery.

by BobbleHeadMonitorLampDesk



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Firenze | Florence, Future, Future Fic, Italy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobbleHeadMonitorLampDesk/pseuds/BobbleHeadMonitorLampDesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max has made quite a name for herself in the world of photography. Takes place a decade after the events of the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gallery.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a preview of what I hope the two go to accomplish beyond Arcadia Bay. I wrote this for the wonderful Life Is Strange community. You're all beautiful, keep it that way.

10 Years has passed since that tornado tore through Arcadia Bay. Did Max and Chloe feel guilty about it? Of course they did, but they came to a mutual consensus not to think or talk about it too much. They'd start a new life, no one would know where the two came from. "As long as we're together, we can do anything" That was practically their motto, and stick together they did. The first few years were grueling and tough, the two fought a lot, but at the end of every day they loved each other dearly, even if Chloe did occasionally have to sleep on the couch. This story won't focus on those grueling few years they had together, it'll focus on the future years of great success the two found together.

"You'll be there, right? You know how nervous I get at these galleries... I'll really need you there by my side" Max whispered as she looked to Chloe, who was still laying in the bed of their hotel room. "Wha? Y-Yea of course... I just need a few more hours..." Chloe replied groggily as she yawned and smacked her lips. "I'll be there, don't worry max..." She sighed as she kept her eyes closed. "Chloe please, this is the biggest gallery I've ever had, just make sure you're there on time, okay?" "Wh- Yea, you go on dear... I'll see you there" Chloe mumbled. Max replied with a sigh as she turned to leave the room. "Alright, your suit is in the closet, I know you hate wearing ties but... we're in Florence, so people are a bit more dressy here than we're used to" "Mhhm..." Chloe groaned. All she wanted was to go back to bed, why did Max always insist on showing up several hours early to her galleries? Chloe heard the door to their hotel room open and shut, "Finally..." She mumbled before falling back into a slumber.

Max strolled casually through the streets on her way to the gallery she was presenting in that day. Florence Italy... who would've guessed? From two scared teenagers with nothing but an old truck, to two adults who toured the world presenting photography to the wealthiest of buyers, they certainly did come a long way. "You better show up, Chloe" Max mumbled as she slowed her stroll just outside a suit shop. "Knowing you... you'll probably forget the tie" Max sighed to herself as she walked into the shop. She knew Chloe better than Chloe knew herself, the same applied in the opposite direction. The two were like yin and yang, so different from each other, yet perfect compliments to one another. That's what made their relationship work. Every single day was a new adventure with Chloe, but Max was always there to keep her grounded. Max arrived at the location of her photography gallery. 'La Vita è Strana - Maxine Caulfield' There it was in clear print. Every time she saw her name printed on the front of a famous gallery, it sent chills down her spine.

Max took a deep breath and stepped into the double doors of the gallery. “Ah, excuse me ma- Oh! Ms. Caulfield! You’re rather early, forgive me I didn’t realize it was you” The receptionist smiled warmly as she greeted Max. “Most artists are actually late to their galleries, so seeing one be here as early as you is very refreshing.” Max returned the receptionists warm smile and nodded “Yea, I just like to glance around at everything and make sure everything is in place. Get comfortable with my surroundings.” The receptionist stretched her right arm outward “Well, welcome to your gallery! I’ll be right here if you need anything, Ms. Caulfield” Max put her hand up as a gesture of thanks, and proceeded to enter the gallery. 

All of her most famous photographs were present at the gallery, it was somewhat of a recap gallery to celebrate the ten year anniversary since Max had started taking her photography seriously. Fan favorites such as “Chrysalis”, “Chaos Theory”, and the critically acclaimed “Polarized” were all key attractions to this particular exhibit. Max stopped when she spotted one of her lesser known photographs titled “Focal Point”. The photograph was taken when she and Chloe were going through a particularly rough patch in their relationship. Max was walking alone at the time through a field of snow. It was in this field of now that Max had spotted a frozen blue butterfly, much like the one she had spotted in the bathroom at Blackwell all those years ago. The sight was so peculiar that Max simply had to capture the moment. The photograph was simple and somewhat cliche, a colorful butterfly against a colorless background. The photo meant so much more than that to Max, however. The photo showed what Chloe meant to Max. Chloe was Max’s focal point in life, even at times when things were bleak, Max was able to keep going with Chloe as her focus of motivation. That night Max got back home and ran into Chloe’s arms, asking for forgiveness for all the stupid things she said earlier that week, to which Chloe responded with acceptance. The two then proceeded to make love for the very first time that night, that night of passion will always be etched deep into Max’s mind.

Max continued to stroll through the gallery with a smile, seeing the recap of her career made her realize just how far along she had actually come. She always doubted herself. “Who am I kidding? These pictures fucking blow, I’m not going to go anywhere with this” She’s often said those words in front of Chloe, which always upset Chloe. “Don’t talk like that, alright? You’re amazing, Max. The only thing stopping you from accomplishing your dreams is you, I know for a fact you’re going to make it some day.” The focal point. There was nothing more that Chloe disliked than when Max doubted herself. Max’s success was as much Chloe’s hard work as it was her own. 

“Goddamnit Chloe, where the hell are you?” Max mumbled as she checked her watch. Several hours had passed already and Max was set to speak just before the official opening of her gallery. The crowd had already gathered outside the doors and awaited patiently for them to open. “Ms Caulfield, we’re set to open now, are you prepared?” “Ahh, can we wait a few minutes? Sorry, I get the jitters… I just need a few more moments to collect myself” The receptionist looked a bit concerned and opened her mouth to speak, then her attention was suddenly pulled to a commotion that had begun outside in the crowd. “Get outta my way! I need to get in there!” Max smiled as she instantly recognized the voice, along with the blue haired figure that was shoving its way past the large crowd outside. “Fuck, I’m so sorry! My damn alarm didn’t go off!” Chloe gasped as she pushed open the door and walked in, clearly out of breath and flustered. “Excuse me, Ma’am?! You need to wai-” The receptionist had put her hand up and began to approach Chloe “No no, she’s with me, it’s fine” Max spoke dismissively. Max was more than happy that Chloe had finally showed up, but she’d have to put her in the dog house for being so late, so to speak. “Ah fuck…” Chloe groaned as she heard Max’s tone of voice. She knew she was going to get an earful once the two had some time alone. “Max, please don’t be mad at me. I know I fucked up, but I’m here, right? That’s all that matters?” Max looked to Chloe flatly and raised an eyebrow “Where’s your tie?” A moment of panic overcame Chloe as she felt at her neck “Ohhh fuckkk” Chloe whined. “Oh well, I guess this just means I’ll have to roll up my sleeves, huh?” Chloe asked smugly, she always hated having to roll her sleeves down and wear a tie. “Nope, nice try slick” Max responded as she pulled out the tie she had bought from the shop earlier. “Put this on, and roll down those damned sleeves”. “Uhg, but Max…” Chloe whined as she playfully pouted her lips. “No Chloe, do you want to sleep on that couch tonight?!” The threat was empty of course, in public Max liked to show her attitude, but once they got in private, Chloe basically had full control over Max. “No…” Chloe mumbled as she took the piece of cloth and began tying it around her neck. “How is it?” Chloe asked once the tie was in place. “Good, now you look presentable” Max replied smugly. “Yea, whatever… so, you ready?!” Chloe asked with excitement as she turned to face the crowd outside. “Well, now that you’re here… I’m ready for anything” Max replied calmly. Max’s nerves were still there, but with Chloe’s presence, they were largely diminished. “Okay, Ms. Caulfield, I’m going to let them in!” The receptionist yelled behind her back as she pushed the doors open. “You got this, Max. Give em hell” Chloe said as she reached over and laced her fingers into Max’s. “Signore e signori , siamo orgogliosi di presentare la galleria di Max Caulfied. La vita è strana!” The receptionist shouted to the crowd outside, which was met with a roar of approval and applause. “What did she say?” Chloe leaned over and whispered quietly. “Just introducing the gallery… I called it ‘Life Is Strange’ do you like it?” Max replied as she looked over to Chloe. “I love it” Chloe responded and leaned over to peck Max on the lips. The crowd began to funnel into the gallery and horseshoe around the two. Max and Chloe’s hands tightened around each other, inseparable.


End file.
